


Clothing Optional

by peelsneels



Series: Looking at you princess [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, also sleep cycles, its mostly friendship, ok there's like a hint of flirting, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peelsneels/pseuds/peelsneels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote a little story based on a conversation my roommate and I had a few months ago. It involves shirtless Bellamy so what more do you really need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing Optional

**Author's Note:**

> Last semester was a weirdly hot semester, so I started not wearing a shirt in my room, but once my roommate was taking a nap and she freaked out because she woke up paralysed so she ran into my room and i had to put on a shirt before having a serious conversation. She stills pokes fun at me about it but I thought it would be hilarious in a Bellarke context.

Bellamy and Clarke had a system and it was pretty good, considering they had only become roommates two months ago. Every afternoon, Clarke would go take a nap - because she’s an old lady who gets tired as soon as it hits 4pm - and when Bellamy came home from his harrowing job of teaching high schoolers, he would use that time to sequester himself in his room and read Bulfinch’s Mythology as if he hadn’t read it twenty times in the past month.

His reasoning was that Clarke was so energetic when she was awake that he could never get any work done but everyone knew it was because he spent most of that time mooning over her like a sad little puppy. Or at least that’s what Octavia would tell him whenever they met up. “Seriously, you’re like one of those three-legged, one-eared puppies from that ASPCA commercial. It’s sickening.” And then she would start tearing up at the thought of the ad because Octavia was very pregnant and very hormonal. It was like having drunk sappy Octavia around all the time. But Bellamy did not follow Clarke around like a sad puppy, no. He was a very responsible adult with a full time job that didn’t allow him much free time, and he spent said free time with Clarke; well, no one could judge him for attempting to have a social life.

Today, Bellamy had put away Bulfinch and was currently battling it out with some asshole on tumblr who was hating on Hades. Yes, Bellamy had a thriving social life. It was also the summer, which meant he was on vacation, but that also meant very high temperatures in an apartment with horrible air conditioning. Bellamy had no sense of modesty and was currently flopped on his bed with his bare back pressed again the cool plaster of the wall behind him. He was typing out a very eloquent response that basically translated to ‘you are an idiot and I bet you’ve never won anything in your life besides successfully inseminating an egg’ when he heard a soft knock on his door, followed by a faint “Hey Bellamy? Can I come in?” It was Clarke and she sounded a little shaken.

Bellamy froze as he realised that he was not wearing a shirt and the nearest shirt was out of his reach. But this was Clarke and she’d seen him without a shirt before. He cleared his throat and mumbled a “yeah” as he inched closer to the shirt crumpled next to his glasses. Clarke opened the door and Bellamy stopped inching towards the shirt to look up at her. She looked rather haggard, but having to deal with her asshole editor all day would do that.

Clarke wrung her hands and looked at Bellamy. “So I’m pretty sure I’m dying, but I just thought I’d let you know so you can get a new roommate.” Bellamy snorted amusedly but Clarke glared at him and he shut up.

“No, I’m serious and I’m actually a little scared.” Bellamy frowned and got up to walk towards Clarke, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head as he went.

Clarke’s eyes flicked down to his shirt in what Bellamy perceived as possible disappointment, but then again it wasn’t like she hadn’t seen him without a shirt before. He was probably just hallucinating. Yeah that made more sense.

“I just woke up paralysed and I think my body is shutting down on me. Is there a name for temporary paralysis, like an illness or something. Oh god, am I going to start lucid dreaming? I don’t want that, I hate watching fucking Goosebumps episodes!” Bellamy put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and guided her to sit on the end of his bed.

“Clarke you’re totally okay, that happens to me all the time.” Despite his soothing tone, Clarke looked rather alarmed, which in retrospect made sense considering he’d just admitted to waking up to paralysis multiple times.

“What I mean is that sometimes when you’re exhausted and you go to sleep, you go deeper in your REM cycles. And then when you wake up, if you’re still in the middle of a REM cycle, your mind is awake but your body is still shut down. Hey, didn’t you go to med school? Isn’t this something you should know?” Clarke rolled her eyes and got up.

“I was pre-med for a total of three months, I can barely diagnose a cold.” She wandered towards the door.

“Okay, but really you have no reason to be worried.” Clarke sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

“Alright. By the way, this totally wasn’t a clothing required conversation. Feel free to strip whenever.” With a grin, Clarke winked and slipped away while Bellamy spluttered.

Clarke seemed to regret her words when Bellamy took to wandering around the apartment without a shirt at every opportunity.

Just not enough to actually complain about it.


End file.
